milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Ride Along Little Doggie
"Ride Along Little Doggie" is the twenty-sixth episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. Diogee gets himself in a police car and teams up officers Fuller and Hastings to catch Zippy, the world's fastest koala. Meanwhile, Milo tries to get on time to receive an award from the school's award show, and his absence worries Amanda. Plot At Jefferson County Middle School, students are having refreshments outside waiting for the Winter Break Awards, Milo is not sure what he was nominated for since a turkey vulture stole his letter, while Elliot keeps the parents at bay. Diogee arrives and Milo tells him to go home. Meanwhile, at the police station, officers are given a briefing on the kidnapped canine officer Rex by Zippy, who demands four hundred pounds of eucalyptus leaves for his return, with officers Fuller and Hastings especially concerned about Rex's wellbeing. Outside, the Recurring Raccoon runs by with cans of cat food and drops some of them in a police car and Diogee climb through an open window and eats some. At the award show, Elliot calls the students inside and when Milo puts his glass down, it causes a pole to knock the door knob off, locking him out. Back at the police station, Fuller and Hastings find Diogee in their car and, thinking this is a replacement for Rex, name him Rex II and get word that Zippy is on a stolen motorcycle in the garment district and set out to find him and Rex. Meanwhile, Milo is trying to get inside. He takes a collapsible ladder out of his backpack to get in through an open window as Chad gets an award for greenest thumb, much to the annoyance of the plant armed Bradley. Back with Diogee and the cops, they see Zippy speed right by them will a bound and muzzled Rex and give chase, but lose him when he goes into the drainage pipe. At the awards show, Zack is waiting for Lydia, who he is performing an interpretive dance with, she arrives with food poisoning. She says the show must go on despite her dizzyness, nausea, temporarily blindness, body spasms and forgetfulness. Milo wins the award but falls into the basement via trap door when Mort inadvertently hits the levers. He informs Principal Milder to tell bad jokes to stall, Amanda worries about Milo. Mort tells Zack and Lydia to go out, but she passes out after saying “mind over matter Zack, mind over...I smell French toast”. Mort puts a helmet on Zack and pushes him on stage, only for Principal Midler to inadvertently knock it off of him and he walk off stage. In the basement, Milo finds stairs but they break and collapse. At the show, Principal Midler uses all two of her bad jokes and calls it a night and decides to give Milo his award the following day. Lydia comes out and claims she can perform, followed by Zack and paramedics. She calls them Santa and prepares to fight before passing out. Amanda decides to find Milo. Back with Diogee and the cops, they stop by a donut shop and Diogee inadvertently find Zippy’s hideout, where he leads squirrels in stripping motorcycles for parts. Zippy is arrested and Fuller and Hastings get Rex back. As they say goodbye to Diogee, he leaves and Zippy escapes and steals their car. At the school, Milo climbs the wall where the broken stairs were and falls only for Amanda to catch him. She leads him to the elevator and gives him his award for greatest perseverance as his family cheers him on. Amanda kisses him on the cheek. Transcript Diogee, Go Home! Songs * "It's a Sad Dog's Life" * "Zippy, The World's Fastest Koala" Gallery Videos Trivia * Zack breaks the fourth wall in the beginning. * The title is a parody of the old expression "get along little doggie". * Principal Milder didn't have knowledge about the school's gym having a basement. * Amanda wore a turquoise version of the dress and headband she had on in "School Dance". * This is the second episode where Amanda kisses Milo on the cheek. ("Managing Murphy's Law") * Chad's last name is revealed in this episode to be Van Coff. * As revealed by the police chief, the episode takes place thirty days after "Picture Day". * Melissa disappears during this episode. The last we see of her is her chiding Elliot just before she goes into the auditorium, then she's never seen again. * In the basement, along with boxes of extra screws and extra bolts, is a box labelled extra door handles, which might have been more helpful earlier. * This is the third episode in season 2 in which Diogee takes a main role. * When Milo walks through the clothing racks backstage one of the outfits he emerges in is a Dr. Zone costume. * This is the first episode where Amanda says her catchphrase 'Booyah!' Allusions * Capoeira: Lydia claiming to know dance fighting could be a reference to capoeria, a form of martial arts originating in Brazil. Errors * The student Wally has his colour scheme change to something similar to the other Wally after the Murphy's approach Elliot. Characters * Milo Murphy * Zack Underwood * Melissa Chase * Amanda Lopez * Diogee * Zippy * Rex * Fuller * Hastings * Elliot Decker * Martin Murphy * Brigette Murphy * Sara Murphy * Chad Van Coff * Bradley Nicholson * Mort Schaeffer * Principal Milder * Lydia * Recurring Raccoon * Eileen Underwood * Marcus Underwood * Jim International Airings *Germany: February 21, 2019 *Japan: May 12, 2019 *Southeast Asia: September 7, 2019 References vi:Ride Along Little Doggie Category:R